


the ritual

by Katyaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa
Summary: Over the years their little ritual changes just a little.





	the ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonRos47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/gifts).

If there was one thing Alex has loved about mornings besides waking up next to her wife it was their little ritual that has started many years ago, after late night confessions.

The first time Maggie has stayed over at her place was forever engraved in her memory. Of course it was as much due to the sight of the woman she fell in love so fast and so hard standing in her kitchen making coffee as due to the fact that she was doing it in her Hello Sunshine t-shirt. Then out of nowhere Alex got „the black lung” and made that wonderful morning last a little bit longer.

Still, after this day, everytime they could, they would make and drink coffee together in the morning. Then, as the time passed, their coffee ritual had changed a little – they would bring each other coffee to work or a crime scene. When Maggie visited the DEO she always came with two take away cups full of hot brew – one for her, one for Alex. 

Alex did the same – everytime Maggie called her when she needed a consultant, Alex turned up at the crime scene with coffee in hand. It has stopped once, for some long, painful months but in the end they got through their seperation and bulit their relationship even stronger than it was before.

„Every morning I bring you a cup of coffee, just so I can see a smile on your face” – Alex told Maggie once, after the dust has settled, and was rewarded with a dimpled smile and one sweet kiss that took her breath away.

Sometimes, when they walked sipping their drink and sharing theories, it ended in confessions, easy words that needed to be said. Every now and then Kara eyed them with obvious envy (until Maggie decided to bring her some potstickers and was rewarded with a cheerful smile and a hug). 

With second chances many things have changed (their adopted alien daughter being the biggest proof), but the ritual remained the same. 

It was as certain as the fact that the Sun would come up in the morning, so one time, not long after their reunion, when Maggie forgot to bring Alex coffee in her rush to get to the DEO due to an emergency, they almost gave Brainy a heart attack. It took some time to explain that they in fact have not broken up but were still perfectly happy.

Their ritual wouldn’t change years later, when Alex’s hair would turn white and Maggie’s knee would start to hurt. They would wake up and drink coffee together and eat breakfast; or they would hit their favourite coffee shop or they would meet at a crime scene with cups of coffee in hand.

Or, sometimes, it wolud be even simpler. Alex would sit in the morning on the porch of Eliza’s home in Midvale looking at Jamie play with Gertrude. Maggie would be sitting next to her, covered in blanket, sipping the black liquid from her cup.

They would look and smile at each other. And then one of them would say the words they said many times before.

Maggie would lean in, kiss Alex’s forehead and whisper: „I love you, Alex Danvers”.

And Alex would reply: „I love you, Maggie Sawyer”. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote („Every morning I bring you a cup of coffee, just so I can see a smile on your face") is from "Castle" (episode 4x22, "Always"). These two remind me so much of Castle and Beckett.


End file.
